Growing Up Too Young
by xChelsie
Summary: Candice Michelle is a popular cheerleader at Menville Highschool. She has always been known as the perfect child. But after one night of partying with her boyfriend, Candice is a sistuation that she cant deal with on her own.
1. Testing

Ever since she was a child, Candice Michelle was always excepted to do great things and shock the world with her, so-called, marvolous talents. Her mother and father were both strick on her about school, they incuraged her to be sucesssfull in thing she did; but as for Candices brother, Jeff, they gave him a lower ranking of exspectations due to his apprence, which sometimes made Candice made, Mabe if she dressed like a clown, her parents wouldnt be so hard on her. And as for Candices sister, Maria, they got her what ever she pleased, because she was the so called 'baby of the family', but not in Candices mind, in Candices mind, she was just a reagular 14 year old girl.

"Candice do we still have cheer practice today?". Mickie, asked, her dazed friend

"Uhm, no you guys can go home". Candice informed her cheer squade.

"Whats wrong Candi?". Melina asked Candice, while the other girls walked out of the gymnasium.

"Nothing, I'm just tierd thats all". Candice told her concerned friend.

"You've been tierd for the last week". Melina started. "You dont think you...pregnant do you?". Melina asked.

Candice gave Melina a shocked look. She couldnt belive her friend would ask that question.

"Melina..Why....How..". Candice couldnt even think of words answer her best friends question.

"Well, you been acting a little diffrent since that party Randy had 2 weeks ago". Melina said. "Did you...do it with Randy?".

Candice thought about 2 weeks ago....The Party

(Flash Back)

"Happy birthday Orton!". Candice hugged her boyfriend of 2 years,

"Thank Candi". Randy gave her a kiss,

"I'm so sorry I didnt get you a gift". Candice said.

"No, its ok, I know a way you can repay me". Randy smirked.

"How?". Candice gave him a supspicous look.

"Like this". Randy gave her a long pasionate kiss

(End of Flashback)

"Well?". Melina said.

"No, we didnt". Candice lied

"Are you sure Candi? Remember you can tell me anything". Melina told her best friend

"Ok Doctor Phil!". Candice teased her friend.

The two best friends left the gymnasium. But not their conversation,

--

Candice stepped at her door step. She looked in her book bag and got her key. She put the key in and turned the knob, and walked into her luxguerious home.

"You forgot to pick me up today!". Candice's younger sister, Maria said.

"Sorry Ria, I had practice". Candice sat on the couch and sighed.

"Mom and Dad left 20 minutes ago, they're going on a date". Maria giggled. She found it funny how two old people like her parents, could still love eachother after like 25 years of marriage.

"Oh". Candice sighed. She really didnt care about her parents 'love life'.

"Jeff is upstair with that jerk, Randy". Maria added.

Candice jumped to her feet.

"Are you serious?!?". She yelled.

"Yeah, but dont worry, John and some other guys are up there too". Maria informed her.

Candice heart started racing, Why was he here? Was he trying to stalk her?

"Whats wrong Candi?". Maria asked her sister.

Candice ran upstair and into her room. She didnt want Randy Orton to be in her house.

"Candice?". Candice heard a knock at her door. She opened it and saw her old brother Jeff.

"Whats wrong?". He asked.

Candice sighed. She wasnt about to tell her brother that the guy to slept with her was in his room.

"Nothing, I'm jst tierd". Candice said.

"Tierd?". Jeff asked "Ok, we'll stop running". He said and left.

Candice closed and locked her. She went into her bathroom and opened the little drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. She sighed and pulled down her undpants and began the 1st processes of taking the test.

"You cant be pregnant Candi, your only 17". Candice told herself.

Candice waited 5 minutes then looked at the test.

Negative. 


	2. Remember

"I'm not pregnat". Candice sighed in relief. She was over happy that the pregnancy test said Negitave, and not positive. Candice looked in the mirror. Her long brown hair stopped at her chest. Her soft borwn eye, just like her mothers, She couldnt help but remember the night he told her how beautiful she was.

(Flash Back)

"Wow your really beautiful". Randy complimented Candice for the 3rd time.

"Randy, you said that 3 times already". Candice laughed.

"I love your beatiful borwn eyes". Randy said.

Candice smiled. She knew what he was after, she just didnt know if she was ready for it.

(End of Flashabck).

Candice layed down on her blue and green bed. She looked up at the celling. Something was telling her she was pregnant. She didnt know what is was. 'Mabe a feeling' Candice thought. SHe didnt want to take another test, mabe it would tell her she was pregnant. She didnt know if she could bare knowing she was pregnant. Candice sighed and got up from her bed. She needed to knw if she was having a baby wether she liked it or not. She slowly walked into her bathroom and got out two more pregnancy tests, she had stoeln from her mother. She pulled down her underpants, and began peeing on the little stick. She closed her eyes and tried to think she wasnt pregnant, but what if she was? Candice got up from and sat the test on her sink. She sighed and layed back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She tried not to think about taking the test, but couldnt stop. Before she knew it Candice had fallen alseep.

"Candi?". Jeff walked into his sister room. He saw Candice was asleep and smiled. It had been a long time since he spent time with his little sister. He sat down next to her and ran his fingers threw her borwn hair. Him felt like he was loosing his little sister, him and Maria were close, but he felt like him and Candice weren't, He remembered when they were younger, before Maria was born, when he and Candice were close,

(Flashback)

"Jeff look what I found!". Candice exclaimed to her 9 year old brother.

"Thats great Candi". Jeff said to his younger sister.

"I wanna be just like you when I turn 9". Candice said.

Jeff smiled at his 5 year old sister. He was glad to inspire her.

(End of Flashback).

Jeff smiled at the memories. She loved those days. He sighed.

'........ring ring.....ring ring....'. Jeff heard Candices phone ring. He got up and went into the bathroom to get it. His was about to answer the red and black nokia when his eyes of sidetracked.

"What the...". Jeff couldnt belive his eyes. "Candice?.....pregnant?".

"Jeff?". Candice woke up from her 10 minute sleep.

"Candice, wha tthe fuck is this?". Jeff picked up the pregnancy test.

Candice got of from her bed. Her eyes got bigger. Her heart raced fast.

"Positive". She said to herself.

"Are you pregnant?". Jeff asked.

Candice touched her chest. She felt like she couldnt breathe.

"Jeff, get mom". Candice stuggled to say. Her heart was racing too fast, it felt impossible to breathe.

Jeff rand downstair to get his mother. Candice sat down on her bed. Her thoughts were taking over her mind.

School, Parents, Cheerleading, Tests, Homwork, Chores, Pregnant?

"Candice!". Her mother shouted.

Candice closed her eyes. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"Mom, what do we do?!'. Jeff yelled. He feared for his younger sister,

"Call 911!". Their mother yelled. She hugged her daughter tight.

-------

Candice woke up and found herself lying in a hospital bed. She looked around for her parents.

"Where am I?". Candice mumbled to herself. She sat up and saw a doctor walking toward her.

"Well nice to see you awake up Candice". The doctor smiled.

Candice looked at him for a minute.

"Wheres my parents?". She asked.

"Their in the waiting room, dont worry, you'll be fine". The doctor said.

"What happened?". Candice asked. "Am I sick or something?".

"Not, you just had a little panic attack". He said. "And you are pregnant". He added.

Candice sighed. "So much for being the perfect child".

The doctor laughed. "I'll go tell your parents you awake". The doctor left.

Candice began to cry, she wanted her parents to be proud of her, but she knew they wouldnt.

"Candice!". Candice mother gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry mom!". Candice cried harder.

"Shh, its ok honny". Her mother said.

"So your pregnant?". Maria asked.

Candice nodded.

"I'm ganna be an aunt!". Maria exclaimed.

Candice couldnt help but laugh at her sister,

"Candice, we will all love you no matter what". Her father said.

Candice smiled. Her family still loved her even if she was pregnant.

"Where's Jeff?". Candice asked.

"He went home early". Maria said.

Candice sighed "Oh".

"Lets get home, we have to talk". Her mother said

Candice smiled and got up from ther bed. She went into the bathrrom and got dressed into her clothes she came in.

----

Candice walked into her brothers room. He was playing his gautier. She slowly walked in and sat on his rough bed.

"Jeff". She said.

Jeff turned around and saw his younger sister sitting on his bed.

"Your pregnant". He sighed.

"That doesnt mean anything". Candice said with tears in her eyes.

"You think your so grown up Candi, you forget that your a teenager, you forget your my little sister". Jeff said.

"No, Jeff you will always be my older brother, I'm a teenager, I'm nieve". Candice said.

"Who did this to you?". Jeff said trying to stay calm.

"Randy Orton".Candice wipped a tear from her cheek.

With that name being said Jeff got up from his chair. He was going to make Orton hurt....bad. 


	3. Maybe I Can Maybe I Cant

Candice followed her brother down the stairs. She regreted telling who got her pregnant, but it is bound to come up.

"Jeff where are you going!?". Candice asked her firous older brother.

"To kill Orton!". Jeff greented threw his teeth.

Candice stook in front of the door, blocking Jeff from leaving. She hadn't even told Randy she was pregnant yet, and she diddnt want to tell him this way.

"Jeff you cant!". Candice said with tears in her eyes. "He doesnt even know yet". She added.

"Candice you are 17 years old! How are you ganna take care of a baby and still stay in school!?!?". Jeff asked angerily.

Candice starred at her brother for a moment. She hadn't thought of about taking care of her unborn baby yet.

"I....I dont know". She confessed.

"Exactly Candi! You cant handle being a mother!". Jeff said.

Candice wiped a tear from her eye. There were so many options for Candice, and all of them she was against.

"I'm not giving up my baby if thats what you think". Candice walked away from the door. She diddnt care weather Jeff beat up Randy or not. All she wanted to do was be a lone.

Jeff sighed and turned to his younger sister. "Then you're ganna need some help".

Candice smiled as her brother gave her 40 dollar's. Her truely care about his sister, and now he was caring for her neice or nephew.

"Whats this?". Candice took the money Jeff had handed her.

"Money for baby stuff, just dont mention it". Jeff sighed and walked upstair into his room. Candice quietly jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

_Maybe being a mother wont be so hard_. Candice thought.

Candice felt a slight tickle comming from her back pocket. She pulled out her blue and black Nokia Music Xpress cell phone (A/N: I have that cell phone, only mines is red and black! lol).

"Hello?". Candice said merley into her cell phone.

"_Candi?". _A fimiliar voice said.

"Randy!-hi!". Candice walked over to the couch and continiued talking to her boyfriend.

"_We need to talk". _Randy sighed.

"Whats wrong baby?".

_"Us"._

"What do you mean us?".

_"I just dont feel the same about you Candi"._

Candice felt tears roll down her cheek. He was breaking up with her, when she needed him the most.

"Randy you cant!".

_"Candi I've founf someone eles"._

"Who? I'll kill her!".

_"Dont make this harder than it has to be Candice"._

"No! Randy I need you!".

Candice head fimiliar laughing from the background. Its sounded like Randy's friends; Cody, Michelle, Maryse, and Ted.

"Randy who's there".

_"No one Candi". _

Candice knew he was lying. She diddnt want to waste anymore time talking to a pathetic excuse of a man....or a _father._

"You know what Randy bye!". Candi hung up her cell phone and threw it against the wall. Candice sighed and she felt her head to see if she had a fever.

"Whats wrong?". Candice saw her younger sister walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just a little stressed out". Candice said.

Maria rolled her eyes at her older sisters excuse. She knew there was something wrong, just she just played along with her sisters act.

"So, have you picked any baby names?". Maria started knew conversation.

"Ria I'm only a few weeks". The brunette sighed "And I dont even know if I can handle a baby".

Maria playfully gasped at her sister.

"Really? I thought you were ganna be supermom". Maria teased.

Candice playfully hit her sisters arm.

"I'm serious Ria, maybe I cant do this".....


	4. Building Factors

Candice slowly got up from her kings sized bed. It was already Monday mornging for the young teenager, this ment busy, busy, busy.

"Candice?". Candices mother silently opened her door.

"Yes mom". Candice said as she opened her closet door searching for an outfit to wear.

"How are you feeling?". Her mother said in a soft voice. She use to always talk to Candice this way, but after 6th grade, she became more strick on her daughter.

Candice sighed. "I feel normal mom".

"Oh.....okay. Well if you start feeling _bad_ call me".

Candice ingnored her mothers offer. She was going to try to make this day as normal as possible. She wasn't going to let her pregnancy get in the way of it.

* * * * * * * * *

"I can not wait for the pep rally this aftertnoon!". Candice giggled at her cheerful bestsie, Mickie James.

"Calm down Micks". Melina said "Its only 7:30. 1st Core hasnt even nstarted yet".

"Well excuse me for being happy. John asked me to homecoming last night". Mickie gazed at the homecomming dance poster with big dreamy eyes staring into space, like a girl in a romantic movie.

"Speaking of last night, Candi what happened? I tried calling you like 8 times".

Candice twirled a finger into her long brown hair. She wanted to change thats subject more than anything

"Randy broke-up with me last night...."

After a gaasp from both her friends, Candice found herside smoothed.

"Ok.....guys.....can't.....breathe"

"Sorry Candi. But why would he do that?". Mickie took a glance at Randy and then turned her attetion back to her two friends.

"Candi you don't need that scumbag anyways, I never even liked that man-whore".

Candice couldnt help but giggle at her friend. Though Melina's words made Candice feel slightly better, she still had the rest of the day to deal with not only him, but rumors.

-----

_I hear Randy broke up with her. _

_Shes so hopeless without him._

_Now I can finally have my chance with Orton. _

_Wow shes getting fat._

Candice tried to ingnore all the whispers behind her back. It seemed all of the girls were either talking about her, or laughing at her, which was usual for the Cheerleader. She had more haters than the boys on the football team, and she usually didnt acre about them. But not this time. For some reason, Candice started accutually feeling insecure.

"Okay class partner up".

Candice imediatly snapped out of her daydream unaware of the poject she was assigned to do.

"Candi you better get a partner before Mr. Anderson picks one for you". Taking her friend Ashleys advice, Candice stood up from her stiff chair and looked around the room.

Dave? _Taken _John? _Taken _Maria? _Taken_ Rosa? _Untaken, but I dont like her_ Randy? _Untaken_

The blue eyed cutie did a quick smirk at Candice before walking over to her.

"Partner?".


	5. Falling Apart

"Well?". Candice starred into his blue eyes. She remembered the first time she saw him. She was 15 and he was just turning 16. It was the first day of Highschool, and Candice, like many other Freshman students, was eager to find out the true exceptations of a Highschool student. She had been introduce to him by Jeff, Mickie and Melina didnt like him from the start. They wished Candice would see he wasnt right for her. If only she had listened.

"Um...., sure". Candice hesistated. She moved her large binder over as Randy took a seat next to her. Her eyes looking at the floor, trying to ignore his obivious stare.

"You know...". He started. "You look so beautiful". He complimented the brunette, leaving her at a smile.

Candice blushed. Although Randy _was_ a jerk, Candice knew she would soon find herself back in his arms someday, but this time, which a child.

"We she get started". She removed a lingering piece of brunette hair from her face and turned to the page written on the board.

"Whats the rush Candy?". Randy closed the large text book. Candice rolled her eyes. She remembered why she had broken up with Randy in the past. He was _childish_.

"Randy stop! We have to do this assignment or we'll fail. Y'know, something your used to".

"Whoa sweetie, calm down. Why so serious Candy? You know I'm just kidding".

"Well its time to grow up Randy! Your gonna be a....". Candice trailed off. She saw starres she was getting from, around the room, even from the teacher.

"_What?_". Randy looked her in the eye. "Candice what were you going to say?".

"Nothing...I have to go". Candice grabbed her books and darted out of the silent classroom. She had almost let out her secrect to not only Randy, but to her unwanted peers. Candice walked into the girls bathroom- luckily, it had noone it there, so she was safe to herself.

"I'm sorry baby". Candice whispered as she put a hand on her belly of 4 weeks. A tear fell down her face. Even though she was only 17, Candice felt like a mother already.

________________________________________________________________________________

"People are saying you just zoomed out of the class! Whats up with you Candice? You've been out of it lately....". The hyper Mickie James took a drink of her decafed coffee.

"Nothing, I've just been a little tired lately. Y'know with cheerleading and all...its kind of hard to get sleep". Candice climbed onto her king sized bed. It was the end of a terrible school day Candice and all she wanted to do was sleep in her bed.

"Really? 'Cause I think there something you not telling us". Melina narrowed her eyes at Candice as she turned a page in her _OK!_ magazine.

"H-Honest guy.....I w-wouldnt lie t-to you guys".

"Dude you studdering!". Mickie took up from the swovle chair she was sitting in. "You _always_ sweat when your lying!".

"Whats going on Candice? Your acting strange". Melina put down the magazine and focused her attetion on the best friend.

Candice went to close her bedroom door being turning back to her friends. "Guys you have to promise- no swear you wont tell a lving soul what I'm about to tell you!".

The two girls looked at eachother nervously before nodding at Candice.

"Guys....I...I'm...I'm pregnant". Candice glanced at the two girls, who were in shock.

"_Pregnant_? No Candy you cant be pregnant...you just cant be".

"Well I am Mickie!". Candice yelled. Her brown eyes will with tears. "I didnt mean for this to happen...it.....it just- I dont know!".

"Candice, please dont tell me the father is Randy". Melina looked at her teary eyed friend. If anything- she hoped that Candice had had a one night stand with some guy, who wasnt Randy. But her hopes failed her. "Candy no......".

"I'm sorry, okay!? I was stupid for one night and made a mistake!".

The three teenagers looked at eachother, not knowing what to say. They remembered the first time they all met eachother, back in grade 6. Mickie was still over hyper and engetic as was today. Melina was the attitude. And Candice was the leader. They had been threw everything together, from walking into the halls of middle school, to having their first kiss with a boy, It just seemed unreal how that all changed.

"Have you told Randy?". Mickie mummbled as her eyes studied the carpeten floor.

Candice shook her head. "No....".

"Your mom?". The Latina looked up a little, slightly reliefed that her friend had told an adult.

"Your family is cool about this?".

"Not anymore than I am".

"Have you....told Randy?".

"I cant Mickie. Hes not ready to hear about this".

"What about when you start growing?". Melina glanced at her friends growing belly. She was suprised how she had no noticed how much Candice looked pregnant. But it was still barely noticeable.

"I....I dont know...Mickie what did your sister do when she out she was pregnant?".

Both girls turned their attetion to Mickie. They knew she hated talking about how her sister got pregnant at the age of 15, but this was a crisis.

"She got homeschooled, by one of my moms friends, and when the baby was born she gave it up for adoption. After a few months she went back to school, and had her regular life back". Mickie sighed. The memory of her nephew being born brought her to tears sometimes, but what angered her the most is how her family acted like he was never born. She wished her sister would have stayed in contact with the adoptive parents, half of her wondered what it would be like being an Aunt.

"What did they name the baby?".

"Jordynn". A smile came across Mickies lips. She had came up with that name, and the adoptive parent liked it too.

"I think what your sister did was smart Mickie!". Candice beamed at Mickie, to find her facial expression was not a kind one.

"You think it was _smart_? Candice she didnt even look at the baby, let alone hold him! She was only thinking about herself, and for that I hate her!". Mickie grabbed her bookbag and exited the room.

"Whats her problem?".

"Candy shes been threw a lot. Her sister got pregnant and gave the baby away, you know how Mickie gets with babies....".

"Well Jordynn _wasnt_ her baby! She will just have to learn that life isnt fair". Candice grabbed her cell phone, glancing at her new text message.

"Is it her that needs to grow uo Candice or _you_?". Melina took up from the small chair she had been sitting in.

"Excuse me?".

"Candice you havent even told Randy your pregnant and you think Mickie needs to grow up? News flash Candice, you need to grow up!". Melina, like Mickie, left the room, leaving Candice to her own. Not only had she lost her best friends, there was a rumor going around school.

_Candice Michelle is PREGNANT! FWD to everyone that goes to Menville High!_

Candice felt hot tears running down her face. Everything she didnt want to happen was happening.


End file.
